Wake me up when september ends (Fionna)
by I'mLovatic
Summary: No solo a Marshall le dolía, a Fionna también. NO ES PLAGIO, autorización de la autora.


Okay... esto me costó un poco. Amo escribir tragedia/drama/romance, pero me duele mucho hacerlo. Hay veces que hasta lloro...

Como habrán notado, hay otra historia con este mismo nombre, y no, no es un plagio. Es el punto de vista de Fionna en el momento que se muestra en el fanfic, y lo hice con autorización de su creadora.

Agradezco a Eurydice su colaboración y el permiso sobre la trama, que me llegó hasta el alma.

Está basada en la canción Wake me up when september ends, de Green Day. Si no la conoces, ¿Qué estas haciendo que no la escuchas?

* * *

Wake me up when september ends (Fionna)

Luego de bailar el vals con una gran parte de los invitados, buscas con tu mirada a alguien en especial. Deseas más que nada estar con él, respirar su olor, tocar sus frías manos.

_Le hiciste daño, nunca va a perdonarte._

Tu ahora marido se acerca a ti y te da la mano, te pregunta si te sientes bien. Con una sonrisa te excusas asegurando tu bienestar y piensas un poco.

¿A dónde podía estar?

Sientes la asfixia y un poco de dolor de cabeza, decides caminar un poco por el jardín y despejarte. Levantas la cabeza y notas como tu corazón se acelera, estaba parado frente al río con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola Marshall—susurras.

Sabes que notó tu presencia, y te duele que no se voltee. Lentamente vas hacia él y pones la mano en su hombro, volteándolo.

— ¿Podríamos bailar?—él te mira un poco atónito, sorprendido. Sin dudar toma lentamente tu mano y envuelve tu cintura.

Pegas tu cuerpo a él y comienzan a bailar una sinfonía lenta que se escucha desde adentro. Él no te mira.

_Le mentiste, arruinaste todo._

Una triste lágrima cae por tu mejilla, ahogas tu rostro en su pecho. Te sujetas fuertemente a él, no quieres que los separen

—Quería darte las gracias…por no levantar la mano—respiras hondo y cierras los ojos—Sé lo que sientes por mí, sé que me amas como una mujer.

_Mentira, otra mentira más. Pedías con toda tu alma que el vampiro levantara la mano y parara todo ese teatro._

—Solo quiero decirte que lo siento. Pero…yo no puedo estar contigo.

Oyes un pequeño gruñido salir de los labios de Marshall, él te empuja haciéndote retroceder unos pasos y se va volando a toda velocidad. Querías morir, querías gritarle que lo amabas, que querías permanecer por toda la eternidad junto a él.

Comienzas a correr hacia él guiándote por el camino de árboles destrozados, sufriendo aparte por el daño que tendrían las manos del chico.

_Gritas su nombre_.

Ves como descarga toda su ira contra un último árbol, no dudas en abrazarlo por la espalda y jalarlo hacia atrás.

En ese momento se vuelve hacia ti, su rostro era irreconocible. Jamás en la vida habías visto a Marshall Lee enojarse a tal punto de que su cara fuese la furia misma.

— ¡¿Qué quieres Fionna?! ¡¿No te basta con hacerme ver tu boda con Gumbutt?!—gritó, sobresaltándote. No dudas un segundo en aferrarte a su pecho, llorando.

—Marshall, hay una razón por la que yo acepté casarme con Gumball—dijiste buscando su mirada.

— ¿A si?—dijo sarcásticamente—Si es así ¡Dímela! ¡Quiero saber la _increíble _razón por la que te apartaste de mí!

Recuerdas sus labios por todo tu cuerpo, recuerdas el tibio tacto de sus manos heladas en tu cálida piel, los susurros, los "_te amo"_ que ambos profesaron. Inmediatamente vienen a tu mente todas las sensaciones, tus manos perdiéndose en los cabellos azabache, la sensación de estar completa a su lado…

—Marshall yo… yo estoy embarazada—lo miraste. El odio incrementó en sus ojos.

— ¿Y? ¿A mí que me importa que lleves al bastardo de Gumball en tu vientre? —dice indiferente. El odio no tarda en aparecer en tu mirada por igual, no tenía ni la menor idea de nada.

—Lo malo es que el "bastardo" no es de Gumball… es tuyo—sueltas de improvisto.

—Si es así…—bajó su mirada, para luego encararte con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste Fionna?! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! ¡Pudiste haberme ahorrado todo este espectáculo! ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver que la persona que ama se casa con alguien que no eres tú? —pregunta destrozado. — ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente?

—Marshall… —susurras de nuevo, alcanzas a tomar la manga de su impecable camisa.

—Pude haber sido padre Fionna, pudiste hoy haberte casado conmigo hoy y no con Gumball, y pudimos haber sido una familia—miró al cielo, dejando caer sus lágrimas—tener a nuestro hijo, verlo crecer y vivir juntos por siempre —declara en tono soñador y a la vez dolido, vuelve tu mirada a ti.

No puedes parar de llorar. Eres un monstruo, él no se merece nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Marshall, me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer. Creía que si me casaba con él, nadie notaría mi embarazo. Creí que era lo mejor—gritaste sin ocultar tu dolor.

—Y solo crees que es lo mejor destrozando a los demás ¿No, Fionna?

Te lanzó una mirada dolida y se fue, dejándote sola entre los árboles. Te sentaste a los pies de un árbol con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando, pero tratándo de asegurarle a esa criatura en tu vientre que todo estaría bien.

Sabes que tienes que regresar, pero no te importa, aunque sea el día de tu boda. Tu vestido yace manchado con tierras y tu rostro marcado por el delineador y las lágrimas.

Miras a la luna preguntando por qué tenía que ser así, rogándole volver el tiempo atrás para formar su futuro con el rey de los vampiros.

Cierras los ojos y toses violentamente, te ahogas con tu propio aire. Sueltas un grito de frustración seguido por un llanto devastador.

Solo querías dormir, dormir y despertar cuando finalice septiembre.

_—Marshall…vuelve, por favor…_


End file.
